gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Rex
Tina Rex is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. As suggested by her name, Tina is a ''Tyrannosaurus rex''. She is the fearsome bully of Elmore Junior High who got held back two grades. Appearance Tina is a large and extremely fearsome Tyrannosaurus Rex. She is covered in thick, brownish-gray scales from head to tail. She has a huge mouth full of enormous, white carnivore teeth and very noticeable halitosis. In Season 2, Tina gets a redesign - she has a more brownish color and looks more realistic. Her eyes are also less slanted and more circular. Personality Tina is the resident bully of Elmore Junior High and is likely one of the meanest and strongest. She regularly torments her underlings at school, such as Idaho and Anton, both of whom she can stomp on with ease. Jamie is her best friend and partner in crime. Tina lives in the junkyard with her father, which suggests that they are either too poor to afford a house or too large to fit in one. Tina has apparently never owned a toy before, which caused her to steal Anais' Daisy the Donkey plushy. She claimed that she wanted to give it back, but her loneliness made her want to keep it for herself. Despite Tina being a bully, it has been suggested on many occasions that she is a sensitive and somewhat insecure individual at heart. It has also been said that Tina bullies others due to the lack of recognition of her femininity. It has become something of a self-fulfilling prophecy - she only acts like a monster because she looks like and is treated as such. She admitted to being quite scared of Nicole, in the Season 1 episode, "The Fight." From this point on, Tina can sometimes be seen trying to unlock her sensitive and feminine side, such as when she tried out for cheerleading in "The Photo," but lacked the flexability to do a split. Tina's more sensitive side can be seen in "The Words;" when Darwin insults her for her lack of femininity, she breaks into tears. Relationships Enemies Trivia *Her name seems to be a play on "T. Rex," a shortened form of her species, Tyrannosaurus rex. *She is the tallest female at Elmore Junior High, while Hector is the tallest male. **This could be a factor for their love interests. *Tina's design is based upon the Tyrannosaurus from the Jurassic Park films. *In an early production poster, her design was lower quality with a more cartoon-like appearance. *She is very good at skating. As seen in "The Flakers." *Tina auditioned for cheerleading, as seen in "The Photo," however, was unable to do a split, which was essential in the audition. *In "The Fight," Tina considered herself a friend of Gumball's. *Tina is one of the few characters to be a female voiced by a male. The others are Miss Simian, Coach, Sussie (until Season 5), Bexi and the Dolphin Woman. *There is an Exo suit based on her in Project Exonaut. *In "The Words," it is shown that she has a habit of tapping her fingers on her desk. *Tina, her father, and Molly are the only dinosaurs that appeared on the show so far. *She had no speaking roles in Season 3. *In the early reel, she was known simply as "T. Rex." *In a video of Elmore Stream-It it is revealed she is 14 years old. *Tina has the lowest female voice of any character. Gallery Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Rexes Category:Bullies Category:Dinosaurs Category:TAWOG Characters Category:The Legendary Barney Error Characters Category:The Legendary Barney Error